1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for delivering a formulation in particular from a reservoir having a plurality of preferably annularly arranged receptacles, each of which contains a dose of the formulation.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates, in particular, to the delivery and atomization of a formulation for inhalation or for other medical or therapeutic purposes. Particularly preferably, the present invention relates to the delivery of medical, pharmaceutical and/or therapeutic formulations which in particular contain or consist of at least one active substance.
The present invention relates in particular to an inhaler. During atomization, an aerosol or a spray cloud is produced having, particularly for inhalation, very fine, solid and/or liquid particles, preferably in the range from 1 to 10 μm.
The formulation is preferably a powder. Particularly preferably, the invention relates to a powder inhaler. The term “formulation” according to the present invention preferably also includes liquids, however, while the term “liquid” is to be understood in a broader sense as including inter alia solutions, suspensions, suslutions (mixture of solution and suspension), dispersions, mixtures thereof or the like.
The specification that follows is directed primarily to the delivery and atomization of a powdered formulation or to a powder inhaler, even if the invention is not restricted thereto, but may also be used, in particular, for other inhalers, atomizers or dispensers.
The present invention relates in particular to an atomizer with a pre-metered formulation. In particular the individual doses are contained in separate receptacles such as chambers, blister pouches, inserts, capsules or the like, and can be individually taken out and atomized.
Basically, there are passive and active atomizers. In the passive type, the formulation is expelled through the air current produced by the user on inhaling or breathing in. In the active type the formulation is expelled independently of the breathing in during inhaling, and the delivery can be triggered by the inhalation process—in particular by so-called breath triggering. In particular, a current of a delivery medium such as air or some other gas is generated by the atomizer or inhaler itself in order to deliver the formulation. For this purpose, the atomizer has a delivery device, such as an air pump or a pressurized gas container. The advantage of the active type over the passive type is that, in the active type, a very easily reproducible delivery and atomization of the formulation can be achieved independently of the user.
European Patent EP 0 950 423 B1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,164 disclose an active dispenser for media, particularly powders, with a compressed air pump, namely a piston pump, integrated in the dispenser. The dispenser has a blister disc with blister pouches containing the powder arranged in a circle. To actuate or open the individual blister pouches the housing part is moved axially.
European Patent EP 1 132 104 B1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,857 disclose an active dispenser for delivering a medium containing at least one pharmaceutical active substance from a blister strip. The dispenser has a pump for a fluid, particularly air, for expelling the medium, an impact spike for creating a fluid connection between the pump and a blister pouch and a lateral actuating device which when actuated both positions a blister pouch in relation to the impact spike and also brings about the expulsion of the medium. The dispenser also has a spring which is under tension during a first actuating step and can be released into a relaxed position during a second actuating step by releasing a latch, the spring successively causing the blister pouch to be positioned in relation to the impact spike, the blister pouch to be opened by the impact spike and air to be supplied to the blister pouch in order to expel the medium.
International Patent Application Publication WO 91/06333 A1 discloses an active dispenser having a hollow cylindrical reservoir comprising a plurality of axially extending chambers containing powder. By axially pushing the dispenser together air is compressed in a piston pump and is finally conveyed through the respective chamber in order to expel the respective dose of powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,502 discloses a passive powder inhaler having an annular reservoir, particularly a blister, having a plurality of receptacles for powder. The reservoir is rotatably held in the inhaler by a carrier. The carrier can be rotated by means of an axially protruding knob to select the next receptacle and can be moved axially in order to pierce the receptacle. However, this does not allow easy operation. In fact, the user has to hold the knob or carrier in the axially displaced state during inhalation. After being released, the carrier with the reservoir returns to its axial starting position away from the piercing elements by the effect of spring force.